Believe In Santa Challenge
by waterrain
Summary: Neji does not believe in Santa Claus, but Naruto and the gang have a plan. Will it work? Look inside for Summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Summary: Neji does not believe in Santa Claus and Naruto wants to fix that! I'm doing Believe In Santa Challenge by RuneWitchSakura.**

**-------**

**Believe In Santa Challenge **

"**WHAT! Neji-san! You can't be serious! Can you?" Rock Lee asked, after a near face fault.**

"**I can and I am," Neji said.**

"**But everyone believes in Santa Claus," Tenten said.**

"**I do not."**

"**But everyone does!" Tenten insisted.**

"**I am not everyone and I do not."**

"**How can you not believe in Santa Claus?" Lee asked again.**

"**I just don't." Neji, sick of the two pestering him, escaped in a flurry of leaves.**

"**We need to get Neji to believe in Santa Claus," Tenten stated, "But how to do it?"**

"**Naruto can help!" Lee said, before dragging Tenten along to find the blonde.**

**Tenten rolled her eyes and decided this might prove to be amusing.**

**Lee and Tenten went to Naruto's House. Naruto was putting up a Christmas Tree that he got from the woods.**

**Lee yelled to Naruto "Neji doesn't believe in Santa Claus."**

**Naruto gasps loudly and asked "How can he not believe?"**

**Tenten sighs and said "Well Neji just does not know how to believe in something."**

**Naruto frowns and yells "I have a great idea!"**

**Tenten raised an eyebrow and asked "Naruto what is it?"**

**Naruto grins and said in a happy voice "Me, Sasuke, Sakura, Lee, Tenten, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, Shino, and Kiba can create a North Pole!"**

**Lee asked "In the woods right Naruto?"**

**Naruto grins and said "Yep and Neji will believe in Santa or else."**

**Somewhere Neji felt a chill go down his spine and cursed his luck.**

**Back To Naruto's House:**

**Tenten stated to Naruto and Lee "Neji would never agree to that."**

**Lee said loudly "That's why Naruto is going to knock Neji out!"**

**Naruto asked "Why me?"**

**Lee said "Naruto…Neji knows that I'm up to something, but does not know about you. So Naruto sneak up on Neji at night and knock him out. Got it?"**

**Naruto grins and said "Got it, but first we must get the others and build the North Pole. Since Neji can see through tricks."**

**Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Lee, Tenten, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, Shino, and Kiba built the North Pole. **

**Naruto and Lee had to bribe the others with stuff before they would even help. **

**Naruto and Sasuke are secretly dating for reasons unknown. **

**Naruto grins and said "I'm going to be Santa Claus and Sasuke can be Mrs. Claus." **

**Sasuke's eyes narrowed and said "No way in hell Naruto am I cross dressing."**

**Naruto whispers in Sasuke's ear about something and Sasuke said "I'll be Mrs. Claus."**

**Sakura and Ino glared at Naruto. Sasuke was smirking and said "Remember Naruto you said you would. Got that Dobe?"**

**Naruto said " Teme. I'll be off to knock Neji out later."**

**TBC**

**A/N: Please Review and no flames please.**


	2. Chapter 2

Man I can't believe I almost forgot about this fan fiction...I sort of feel bad not even uploading for about ummm about six months or so.  
-------------------- 

Naruto finally found Neji and Neji was looking at the clouds. He didn't notice Naruto sneaking up behind him and then Naruto quickly knocked Neji out. He dragged Neji because he was too lazy to carry him and when ever Neji wakes up he will not be too pleased that his outfit is dirty. Naruto didn't bother with the details, but he finally made it to the assigned place.

Sasuke whispered "What took you so damn long Naruto?"

Naruto whispered back "Well Neji was hard to find and I dragged him here on time."

Sasuke stated "Naruto, Neji will be upset about you ruining his outfit."

Naruto looked at Neji's outfit and muttered "Oh crap, but oh well...Anyway Sasuke or should I say Mrs. Claus get into that house thingy."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and stated "oh how creative Dobe...Don't be late and drop Neji off to the so called 'Elves'."

Naruto nodded and said "Alright I'll be there in five minutes."

Sasuke repiled "I'll be counting."

Sasuke left and Naruto dragged Neji to the 'Elves'.

Sakura, Tenten, Ino and Hinata were waiting for Naruto.

Sakura saw Naruto and whispered harshly "You are late Naruto."

Naruto whispered back "Yeah, Yeah I know, but remember what to say when Neji wakes up."

Sakura said "Alright go already before he wakes up and your not even ready."

Naruto quickly runs to the 'House thingly' and was getting ready to play Santa Claus.

-Where the 'Elves' and Neji are at-

Hinata whispered "I think Neji will be upset."

Ino muttered "It's his fault for not believing."

Tenten repiled "Yep, but we'll make him believe."

They notice that Neji was starting to wake up and they went behind trees to hide.

-----------------  
Please Review and I'll try to update sooner if you people like it.


End file.
